Confession d'un pirate
by Hajyh-chan
Summary: Deathfic - Songfic sur La Confession de Manau qui raconte l'exécution d'Ace. Spoilers: arc d'Impel Down


**Titre:** Confession d'un pirate

**Auteur:** Hajyh-chan

Attention, ceci est une **DEATHFIC**, ça se finit mal, et il y a quelqu'un qui meurt à la fin. Il y a aussi des spoilers sur les récents chapitres! Si vous n'êtes pas arrivé à l'arc d'Impel Down, gare aux spoilers! Vous êtes prévenus!

**Disclaimer:** One Piece est à Eiichiro Oda, la chanson "La Confession" est de Manau, sur l'album "Panique Celtique. J'ai un peu modifié certaines paroles pour coller à l'histoire, mais c'est pas grand chose honnêtement.

**NdA:** Bon honnêtement cette semaine n'a pas été géniale, et donc voilà une fanfic qui est loin d'être joyeuse. Je sais que c'est loin d'être dans mes habitudes d'écrire des trucs tristes, mais l'idée ne m'a pas lachée de la semaine! Je promet de ne pas recommencer! Bref, âmes sensibles, sortez vos mouchoirs et bonne lecture!

* * *

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour assister à l'exécution de Portgas D. Ace, dit « Ace aux Poings Ardents », pour crimes de piraterie, … »

Le héraut continue à énumérer une liste de crimes, qu'Ace aurait « commis ». Une liste digne des pires pirates, les plus vils. Barbe Noire par exemple...

Mais Ace ne l'écoute même plus, ça fait longtemps qu'il a arrêté de prêter attention au monde extérieur. Il sait que plus rien ne peux empêcher son destin d'être scellé.

A genoux sur l'estrade dressée pour l'occasion, au milieu d'une foule d'officier de la Marine et de Dragons Célestes, ils se demandent où sont les gens du commun. La Marine craindrait-elle encore, une opération de sauvetage désespérée de la part du monde de la piraterie ?

« Le condamné a-t-il un dernier mot à dire ? »

Ace cherche du regard son grand-père, Monkey D. Garp : « Dis à Luffy et au vieux que je suis désolé. »

Garp hoche seulement de la tête, Ace sait que le message serra passé.

Ace se redresse, et lève la tête vers le ciel. Ca fait longtemps que la peur s'est estompée. Une chanson qu'il a entendu il y a des années de cela lui revient à la mémoire, et doucement il commence à fredonner. Personne d'autre que lui ne l'entend…

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon corps bascule,_

_les bâtiments devant moi ont un effet de recul._

_Je ne touche plus le sol, mes pieds ont quitté terre._

_Comme un tout petit vol, mon corps est projeté dans les airs._

Les geôliers s'avancent, et sur l'ordre du héraut, ils frappent.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne comprends plus rien._

_Je suis à la dérive et je me sens pas très bien._

_Ça y est, je percute les pavés maintenant._

_Dure a été la chute, je suis couvert de sang.  
_  
La douleur arrive, violente, et le sang coule doucement, mais le chant ne quitte pas l'esprit d'Ace.

_Allongé là, seul, dans Marie-Joa,_

_Je perd la boussole, je ne veux pas le croire,_

_Vais-je vraiment crever en cet endroit?_

_Je me suis fait capturer, ce mec était meilleur que moi._

Barbe Noire était plus puissant que lui, son pouvoir l'a submergé, et l'a vaincu. Il connaît son échec, et il espère que Barbe Blanche ne lui en voudra pas trop.

_J'ai du mal à respirer, je ne veux pas mourir._

_J'ai vraiment déconné, j'ai tant de choses à faire._

_J'entends au loin une voix qui m'appelle._

_Je crois qu'il est trop tard, je n'ai pas eu de chance._

_Mesdames et messieurs. Approchez de l'action_

_Ne soyez pas nerveux. Ne faites plus attention._

_Mesdames et messieurs. Approchez de l'action_

_Et venez écouter la dernière confession._

_Dites à ma mère et mon frère que je les ai aimés._

_Ce mot de vocabulaire, je l'avais oublié._

_Je n'ai jamais été un garçon parfait._

_La piraterie m'a touché, mais je n'étais pas mauvais._

_J'ai fait des tas de choses qui ne seraient pas toutes bonnes à dire._

_Que personne ne s'oppose si je parle d'un mauvais délire._

Il a essayé d'être un bon grand frère, même si ce n'était pas toujours facile, il espère avoir réussit à élever Luffy correctement. Même si ces dernières années il n'a pas été très présent, jamais il ne l'a oublié. Sa mère, il ne l'a pas revue depuis des années, mais en son honneur, il a pris son nom de jeune fille. Sa manière à lui de la remercier…

_Et si je parle de filles, laissez-moi m'excuser._

_Ce n'était pas facile pour elles, j'ai vraiment déconné._

_Faut dire que les sentiments, je ne les connais pas._

_Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de les chercher en moi._

_C'est bizarre, maintenant je regrette vraiment_

_De n'avoir pu aimer une femme avec des enfants._

Il n'a jamais vraiment eu de relation stable, seulement des histoires d'un soir. Ce sera quelque chose à faire au paradis peut être. Ah non attendez, c'est lui le pirate, ce sont forcément des gens mauvais non ? Où vont les pirates quand ils meurent ? Ses pensées se brouillent peu à peu. Mais son âme se raccroche au chant, il écoutera jusqu'au bout.

_La vie passe si vite et la mienne maintenant est stoppée._

_Doucement elle me quitte, je ne l'ai pas volé._

_C'est sûrement le jugement de toutes mes bêtises._

_J'avais oublié que Dieu sur mon âme avait main-mise._

Il espère seulement que Luffy a put s'en tirer. Qu'il ait pu s'enfuir d'Impel Down. La Shichibukai qui lui a révélé la présence de son frère l'a peut être aidé…

_Mesdames et messieurs. Approchez de l'action_

_Ne soyez pas nerveux. Ne faites plus attention._

_Mesdames et messieurs. Approchez de l'action_

_Et venez écouter la dernière confession._

L'agitation dans la foule continue, et augmente. Ace n'y prête plus attention à présent. La douleur s'efface, sa vue se brouille, il ne sent pas la présence qui se rapproche de lui… ou peut être sont elles plusieurs…

_Ça y est maintenant, je n'entends plus rien._

_Il y a plein de gens, je me sens plutôt bien._

Ace n'entend pas les deux voix qui l'appellent. Une première tête apparaît, il voit ses lèvres bouger… Ace le reconnaît :

« Luf… »

_Des gens s'agitent tout autour de moi._

_Ça bouge et ça s'excite, je ne comprends pas pourquoi._

_Je ne veux plus les calculer, je regarde le ciel._

Une deuxième tête, Ace espérait la voir, mais en même temps le redoutait. Car cela signifierait que ses pires craintes s'étaient réalisées. La guerre avait commencé, par sa faute.

_La soirée est étoilée, la lune étincelle._

_J'n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'la nuit était si belle._

_C'est dans ces moments-là que tout d'un coup tout s'émerveille. _

Le soleil brille toujours, les seules étoiles qu'il voit sont celles qui dansent devant ses yeux. Et les reflets des larmes de son petit frère. Il aimerait lui dire que tout ira bien, de ne pas s'en faire, et qu'il vive. Qu'il continue de vivre, comme le pirate si unique qu'il est au fond de lui.

_Oh ! ça y est, je me sens glisser sur le chemin de la paix,_

Ace sent son cœur ralentir. Ca y est, il se demande comment sera l'autre coté. Son énergie le quitte, il sent le froid l'envahir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait sentit cette sensation. C'est déroutant…

_Je vais vous quitter._

_L'étincelle, la flamme va se consumer._  
_  
Ne crachez pas sur mon âme, je n'l'ai pas mérité._

_Voilà c'est mon heure et tout devient noir._

_Le dernier jour d'un pirate, c'était mon dernier soir._

Un dernier regard vers son frère, et vers l'homme qui considère comme son père. Les deux personnes qui lui sont les plus chères au monde.

Ace ferma les yeux.

_Mesdames et messieurs. Approchez de l'action_

_Ne soyez pas nerveux. Ne faites plus attention._

_Mesdames et messieurs. Approchez de l'action_

_Et venez écouter la dernière confession._

« Shanks… Ossan… Il… Il est mort. » Luffy a la voix brisée. Le corps sans vie de son frère est dans ses bras. Barbe Blanche est à ses côtés, Shanks les a rejoint peu après l'arrivée de Luffy et Barbe Blanche et avait monté la garde de la plate forme, empêchant les soldats s'approcher des trois hommes, afin de leur laisser un semblant d'intimité avec celui qui leur était cher.

Puis peu à peu le chagrin laisse place à la colère, et le désespoir à un désir de vengeance.

Luffy allonge délicatement son frère. Il se relève, et rajuste son chapeau. Les larmes sont encore fraîches sur ses joues. Mais ses yeux ne trahissent plus qu'une douleur immense.

Une douleur qu'il a décidé de faire sentir aux responsables de la mort de son frère.

_Mesdames et messieurs. Approchez de l'action_

_Ne soyez pas nerveux. Ne faites plus attention._

_Mesdames et messieurs. Approchez de l'action_

_Et venez écouter la dernière confession._

Un supernova.

Deux Yonkou et leurs équipages respectifs.

Cela a suffit à provoquer la destruction de Marie Joa, et l'anéantissement du quartier général de la Marine.

De nombreux Dragons Célestes n'ont pas survécus à la bataille qui s'ensuivit l'exécution de Portgas D. Ace

* * *

Voila voila. Déprimant non? Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez!


End file.
